


Midnight

by DastardlyDaisy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Dubious Consent, M/M, Restraints, Sensory Deprivation, implied leopika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DastardlyDaisy/pseuds/DastardlyDaisy
Summary: (Takes place during The Phantom Rouge) Kurapika has lost his sight and is being cared for by Leorio. In the middle of the night, he is awakened by a nightmare and seeks comfort.





	Midnight

Kurapika was awake instantly as a cool cloth made contact with his skin. His heart was pounding and his breath came out in ragged gasps. It took him a moment to get his bearings. He had been having a nightmare about Pairo. He must have woken Leorio, who had been by his side ever since he had lost his sight.

"Thank you." His voice came out weaker than what he would have liked.

Leorio said nothing. The cloth was on his cheek, cooling the flushed skin.

"I can do that." Kurapika brought a hand up to grab the cloth but it was batted away. The cloth went to the other cheek and Kurapika sighed. "Thank you Leorio. I’m glad you’re here. Dealing with all of this alone… it would be difficult."

  
As Leorio brushed the cloth over his neck Kurapika tilted his head so he could reach better. He felt pressure beside him as Leorio leaned over. A kiss was brushed on his collarbone.

"Leorio…" Kurapika’s voice wavered. He cleared his head and said it again, more firmly. "Leorio. Thank you for your help. I’m fine now."

He reached for the cloth again and felt two strong hands grip his arms. Before he could even think to protest, they were raised above his head and he felt something tighten around both wrists.

“Leorio, what has gotten into you?” He tried pulling against the restraints and found that whatever was holding him in place wouldn’t budge. He huffed. What the hell was his friend doing? Or _thinking_ for that matter?

He felt the blanket slide off of him and his shirt raise. Kurapika's heart was already beating fast from the nightmare, but the silent action had it kicking into high gear. Now? After everything they had been through, Leorio decided to come onto him _now_?

“I’m flattered. But is now really the time for such a confessio-“

He was cut off as he inhaled suddenly. A warm tongue was circling his left nipple.

"Ah, um. We shouldn’t be-"

Teeth gently scraped against him. He wished he could see Leorio as he sucked and nibbled his hard nipples. Kurapika’s head was filled with his own heavy breathing, which seemed amplified in his blind state. A hand grabbed at the front of his underwear and began stroking his genitals. He wasn't hard yet, but if Leorio kept this up, he would be really soon.

  
"Leorio."

  
The name had fallen from his lips without hesitation, and he liked how it felt on his tongue, so he said it again, letting his desire soak the syllables. The mouth had moved down and was now teasing him through the thin underwear, sucking at his tip through the cloth. Kurapika raised his hips slightly, wanting for more contact. A hand stayed his hips as the mouth continued working.

It was all happening so fast, but then again _everything_ seemed to be happening fast these days. He still felt a small thread of unease in the back of his mind, but he let himself relax onto the stiff mattress. Kurapika steadied his breath, allowing himself to be taken away with the moment.

He had occasionally entertained the idea of doing things with Leorio, but never did he think something like this could happen. He remembered hearing somewhere that fear was one of the best aphrodisiacs. Had Leorio been afraid that he would lose him?

Kurapika held his breath as he felt his underwear slide down his hips. A wet kiss was placed on the side of his cock before his pants were completely removed. Kurapika spread his legs and felt Leorio’s weight settle between them. Without warning, his cock was completely swallowed. Kurapika let out a startled groan and cursed in his native tongue. He dug his fingernails into his palms and tried not to come. Leorio’s head began to bob, sucking gently while his tongue swirled.

"I’m ah, I’m going to come if you keep-" Kurapika moaned as he felt Leorio’s throat tighten  
around the head of his cock. "Please, I want us to….together." He had trouble saying the words while the mouth worked him. "Please….. please, Leorio."

The mouth left him and his legs were lifted and spread further so his ass was showing. He felt the warm tongue on his taint, making him freeze. What was Leorio doing? But he couldn’t find his voice to protest the actions.

The tongue went down his crease and lapped at his tight ring of muscle. Kurapika’s breathing was frenzied and he still couldn’t speak, his words seeming to be stuck in the back of his throat. His mind told him to close his legs, but he found himself instead spreading them to their limit, feeling the muscles in his thighs burn as they stretched further.

The tongue pressed in him and he gasped. It was an odd sensation, sensual only in it’s intimacy and taboo. Kurapika felt his precome dripping onto his stomach. The tongue flexed and stretched the muscle, going further and further in. Was Leorio’s tongue really that long?

Kurapika did all he could to not cum as his tongue pistoned in and out of him. He could feel warmth pooling in his palms where the nails had broken skin. He felt he was in a frenzy, needing to be filled, to be be owned by the man.

"F-" Kurapika moaned loudly as teeth grazed the ring of muscle. "Fuck me."

He shivered at the lewdness of the words, but there was no other word for what this was, for what he wanted. He needed to be fucked, fast and hard and without reserve.

"Fuck me, _fuck me--!_ "

The tongue left him and there was some rustling before he felt something warm pressing against his hole. It was shoved in quickly, only about two inches, but it felt like so  
much, and Kurapika groaned at the burning it caused as he was stretched, but it felt so _good._ He curled his legs around Leorio and squeezed, wanting him in further. Leorio obliged, sliding in until his hips were pressed against his ass. Kurapika felt light headed and realized he wasn’t breathing.

Air escaped him in a gasp and Leorio began moving, short thrusts that rocked him roughly and hit his prostate over and over again. The room was filled with the sharp noise of skin on skin and Kurapika’s cries.

"I’m going to come, please, ah, _ah_!"

The restraints around his wrists suddenly disappeared and Kurapika’s arms wrapped around Leorio except it was wrong, all wrong. The shoulders were too wide. The hair was too long... but even as his mind was registering this, he was clinging to this stranger, his mouth open against their collarbone as the thrusts became rougher and faster.

Kurapika’s nails dug into the stranger’s back, mixing their blood with his own, and his legs tightened more.

_No._

The word resounded through his head, but his body refused to stop clinging, to stop moaning and begging for more.

"Be a good boy and come for me, Kurapika~"

That voice.

Kurapika could now tell just who was doing this but at that moment he didn’t care, he was obeying that voice, coming hard and long as the thrusts continued to assault him.

Hisoka leaned down to his neck and bit it, his hips stuttering and slowing as Kurapika felt warmth flood him inside. Hisoka moaned languidly around the flesh between his teeth and his hips stopped altogether.

The room was filled with Kurapika’s heavy breathing. His limbs fell to either side to him, feeling weak and useless. A kiss was placed on his cheek and suddenly the presence on top of him was gone. His bed felt oddly empty without the extra warmth and weight.

He heard the window nearby open.

"Why?"

He would have liked the word to hold more anger, but instead it sounded confused and small.

"Your friend has just been knocked out. He’ll be just fine when he wakes up."

And then nothing.

Kurapika lay in bed, feeling the cum inside him leaking out and soaking the sheets, and the mess on his stomach cooling.

Why didn’t he feel as bad as he should?

**Author's Note:**

> this is an older one. like, really old. still love these two to bits n pieces tho!
> 
> @DastardlyDaisy on twitter \o/


End file.
